kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Quads
"SIRIUS IS DEAD!" -The Quads stating that Sirius Black is dead when someone says "Are you serious?", "Seriously." or "I'm serious." The Quads are quadruplet operatives. They are Marjorie "Morgan" Artemis, Athena Aphrodite, Sophia "Sophie" Hera, and Ruburd "Buddy" Apollo Utsukushii. The Quads first made their appearance when a group of operatives from USA made a trip to Japan. The quads picked up the group from the airport. The quads are really good friends with Kuki Sanban and are her cousins. 'Creation' The quads were created by Morgan Catherine Uno (Also known as Morgan Artemis) not else is known to the other siblings 'Appearance' In Japan, they are known for being identical with black hair and the only way of telling the girls apart is by their eyes. Morgan has emerald eyes like her brother. Sophie has Sapphire eyes, and Athena has stone gray one. in other fics, Morgan has emerald/hazel eyes and brown hair. Sophie has sapphire eyes and black hair. Athena has blonde hair and gray eyes. and Buddy has black hair often being described as "Harry Potter esk" and the same eyes as morgan. 'Sector' The Quads work in the Undersea Lab. 'Harry Potter refrences' The four are overly obsessed with Harry Potter. They often call Buddy their own Harry Potter because of his black unruly hair, emerald eyes, and a lighting shape scar he has on his forehead from when Morgan pushed him into a wall. They classify themselves as their own group of Marauders, often pulling pranks on one another, though no one has really any written record of them doing so since they always manage to do behind the scenes when no one is looking. In most stories, they can be found re-reading the Harry Potter series. They absoulutely love the Sirius/Serous jokes and always yell that Sirius is dead when ever someone says something with Serous in it. They also have three dogs, a snake and a tarantula. They have three black dogs: two black labs and mini doxie names Sirius, Snuffles, and Padfoot, after Sirius Black, since his animagus form was a black dog. Padfoot was his Marauder name and Snuffles is what he was called when he was in hiding. Buddy owns a ball python snake named Nagini, after Voldemorts pet and Horcrux, and his tarantula, Arogog, after the king Archniad in the Harry Potter series who is known for trying to kill Harry and Ron in their second year. They also use wizarding curses such as Unicorn Tails, Voldemorts Horcrux, Hagrids Buttcheek(which is taboo) , Culdron Bum, Son of a banshee, Swish and Flicker, Volemorts nipple, Dragon boogies, Jiggery Pokery, blast ended skank 'Morgan and Buddy Rivalry' Morgan and Buddy are famous for their rivalry. They have been known for fighting since the womb, thus how their middle names Artemis and Apollo came to be. Morgan hates being called Marjorie as she always has ever since she read about Aunt Marge in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban and when the KND fought against Madam Margaret. It is stated that they have broken bones in their squabbles. When they were two-four, Morgan pushed him into a wall, making a jagged scar on his forehead that the girls like to refer to where the killing curse struck but rebounded since the doctors told them that it was a miracle Buddy survived that type of head on collision. Morgan has broken Buddy's arm twice, his leg three time, multiple bruises, has had five premature teeth fall out and two mature ones that were chipped and had to be filled. Buddy has broken Morgan's wrist, 3 fingers, sprained her wrist, and given her four broken toes. It is also said that all the doctors in the ER know the two by name and they even have their own hospital bed since one of them is in there at least once a month. In the one-shot "Buddy's Nightmare", Buddy had a nightmare of being controlled by Morgan, who was using a voodoo doll she bought from Rumpel Stiltskin (or Thumple Sickins as she called him). When Buddy awakened and Morgan came in to see what was wrong, Buddy begged her to not use the voodoo doll. While she didn't really have one, Morgan took this chance to order him around. However, in Attitude Adjustment, Rumpel said something about giving Morgan a voodoo doll of her brother. 'Relationships' Natsume Utsukushii: Natsume is their mom and the twin sister to Genki Sanban. They lost contact at one period of time and they were only reunited when Natsume moved to America and their children found each other on the playground. Father: The KND's archenemy is also their father, and they have gained his powers. They are known for being firebends and having psychic abilities because they are a descendent of Houkou, the Japanese god of illusion. 'Malladus Uno-' In Gamewizard's universe, Malladus Uno was their great grandfather. During Operation: ANCESTOR, Malladus didn't seem interested in tracking them down. This could either be because he was unaware of their existence OR because he didn't really care for them at all. It could also be because ANCESTOR was written before Gamewizard asked to use The Quads, and even didn't have most of Legend of the Eight Firstborn planned out. April Dickson: She and Buddy had a brief relationship. In some fics, they are married and have kids. April is really close to the girls. Noah Heart: Boah is one of the more popular pairings now a days, and they have 10 kids, 9 boys and 1 girl, Louvania. Noah is extremely close to the girls . Nigel Uno: Is their cousin, not much is known about their relationship. Ana Greene: She gets along with them and are sorta close to them. Their relationship is mainly a side relationship to their one with April. Boba Fett Boba Fett is a bounty hunter that is out to kill all the psychic benders because his father was murdered by one. Boba Fett has tried hundreds of times to kill them, but he has yet to succeed. Category:KND Scientists Category:Operatives Category:Main Characters Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Females Category:Benders Category:Characters